Light or Dark Hero
The arrival of two new Summoners War game-changers is imminent. Choose either a Light Hero or Dark Hero (one-star) and choose their paths to create destined warriors. Content Post-Update, players that have reached Level 10 can choose either a Light Hero or Dark Hero, which will begin at tier 1 with a minor skill set. However, with completion of events, gaining ancient magic shop tokens, players can strengthen and evolve the hero's, eventually granting them with game-changing properties. * Light Hero (Tayla) - A female, warrior humanoid * Dark Hero (Elias) - A male, warrior humanoid To awaken the Hero's, they require 200 Ancient Magic Shop Tokens. To strengthen their skills, it will require 25 then 50, 75, 100, 150, 250 then 500 to reach maximum capabilities. When strengthening skills, the user will get a choice from a list of abilities and skills. These will consistently change when upgrading. If the summoner is happy with the hero's current skill set, then they can choose to upgrade properties without modifying the certain skill (by checking the lock box on the skill). Skills Each tier slightly boosts the unit's properties, depending on the skills chosen. I.E. Healing-based skill will boost the unit's HP property slightly. * Tier 1 Upgrade -> 25 Ancient Magic Shop Tokens. Strengthens Skill 1: Righteous with 2 options: Inflicts continuous damage for 2 turns with a 30% chance or recovers your HP by 30% of the damage inflicted. * Tier 2 Upgrade -> 50 Ancient Magic Shop Tokens. Strengthens Skill 1: Righteous with 2 options: Inflicts continuous damage for 2 turns with a 75% chance or inflicts damage that has a 30% chance of ignoring the enemy's defense. * Tier 3 Upgrade -> 75 Ancient Magic Shop Tokens. Strengthens Skill 1: Righteous with 3 options: Inflicts continuous damage for 3 turns with a 100% chance or inflicts damage that has a 50% chance of ignoring the enemy's defense or inflicts damage and removes the beneficial effects on the enemy. (To purchase, requires the hero to be at four stars). * Tier 4 Upgrade -> 100 Ancient Magic Shop Tokens. Strengthens Skill 2: Ambition with 3 options: Recovers the HP of yourself and all other allies by 25% or attacks the target enemy three times, breaking the enemy's defense for 3 turns with a 75% chance or attacks all enemies, dealing damage that has a 25% chance of ignoring the defense of all enemies. * Tier 5 Upgrade -> 150 Ancient Magic Shop Tokens. Strengthens Skill 2: Ambition with 3 options: Recovers the HP of yourself by 50% and all other allies by 25% or attacks the target enemy three times, branding the enemy for 3 turns with a 75% chance or attacks all enemies with a mighty blow, damage dealt is higher depending on the current defense of the enemy units. * Tier 6 Upgrade -> 250 Ancient Magic Shop Tokens. Strengthens Skill 3: Heroic with 4 options: turns Heroic into a passive skill, increasing your attack power permanently with each turn or recovers the HP of all allies by 30% and grants invincibility to all allies for 2 turns or turns Heroic into a passive skill, slowing the enemy's down and stunning them when they deal damage to you or deals a devestating blow to the enemy target, stripping all beneficial effects and placing them into a stunned state for 2 turns.(Requires the unit to be six star, level 40, awakened). * Tier 7 Upgrade -> 500 Ancient Magic Shop Tokens. Strengths Skill 1, Skill 2, Skill 3 - boosts their final chosen properties by increasing damage (on chosen damage skills), healing percentage (on chosen healing skills) and effect chance. (Requires the unit to be six star, level 40, awakened and the summoner Level 50). AT TIER 7, IT COSTS 100 ANCIENT MAGIC SHOP TOKENS TO RE-CHOOSE SKILLS AT ANYTIME, MULTIPLE TIMES. A tier 7 hero is a game-changing unit. It costs roughly 1150 Ancient Magic Shop Tokens to get a hero to tier 7. The Healing Skill Set * Skill 1: Righteous (400% + 150%) - Inflicts damage and removes the beneficial effects on the enemy. * Skill 2: Ambition - Recovers the HP of yourself by 50% and the HP of all allies by 25%. (Reusable in 4 turns). * Skill 3: Heroic - Recovers the HP of all allies by 30% and grants invincibility to all allies for 2 turns. (Reusable in 6 turns). - Sustainable healer with stripping capabilities. Grants invincibility for 2 turns, making a team highly durable in dungeons, scenarios and arena (Mo Long, Katarina). The hero is also able to constantly sustain the team and themselves, with a high HP property from selecting HP based skills.